1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self contained pressure test systems for air data sensors that mount directly on the sensor tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been desired to have a simple test system for determining whether or not an air data sensor and its connected instruments are operable. On high performance aircraft air data sensor information is necessary for operation of the aircraft, and for providing information to on-board computers of the aircraft. In the case of vehicles such as tanks, air data sensors comprise cross wind sensing apparatus to provide information to the fire control systems, and thus inoperability of such cross wind sensors reduces the usefulness of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,870 shows a testing adapter for aircraft pitot-static tubes which includes a pressure and vacuum source box 8 that is "remotely located" from the test head or adapter mounted on the probe. The test head provides passageways leading to individual ports on the pitot-static tube. The remotely located pressure and vacuum sources need power, and the units now in use comprise large carts that are rolled out adjacent to the airplane or vehicle. The conventional adapters are then fitted in place and auxiliary power used to power pumps for providing the vacuum and pressure sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,469 also shows a pitot-static tube tester system that relates to an adapter that slips over the end of a pitot-static tube. It should be noted that separate, and remotely located sources of pitot pressure, which is the positive fluid pressure, and static pressure, which is a negative pressure relative to pitot pressure, are again provided. No details of the construction of the sources are provided.
Additionally, a check out device for air data sensors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,095. This is merely a hand held device to see that the ports are not blocked and provides a fan flow to the ports of the probe. It requires electrical power to operate.